The Phantom of the Opera Gone Wrong
by FFGirl15
Summary: Bad luck starts happening when the cast and crew are trying to film The Phantom of the Opera. Rated T for language. Based on a skit my friends and I did.


Author's Note: Hey ya'll! This is just something short and sweet that's based on a skit my friends and I did at a Lock-In. This probably won't make sense, but comedy sometimes doesn't make sense. Enjoy! Review please!

The Phantom of the Opera Gone Wrong!

CAST

John…………The Phantom

Katy………………………….…Original Christine actress, .

Laura……………………..Understudy Christine 

Stephanie………………… Actress

Bailee………………………. Director

Everyone was on the set of The Phantom of the Opera getting ready for another rehearsal for their upcoming movie. Bailee, the director was getting John, who was The Phantom in the movie, ready for another take. Stephanie was getting her makeup on and Laura, who was the janitor, was just cleaning as usual. Rehearsal then started.

" Okay John, this is just a run-through of the ending song. Okay and…ACTION!" Bailee called. John then sang.

" _The Phantom of the Opera is here! Inside my mind!"_ John sang.

" Uh, the line is, your mind." Bailee corrected.

" _Your mind! _And you know, you're pretty lucky." John said as he did an Arnold Schwarzenagger pose.

" CUT!" Bailee ordered.

Everyone groaned as they had to do the scene all over again. A moment later, Bailee got a real urgent phone call!

" What's that? ……Uh huh…uh huh…oh gosh! Bad news everyone! The girl who was playing Christine fell off a building and broke her leg!"

" Gosh dang it! That Christine was so freakin' hot!" John groaned.

" We need to find a replacement!" Stephanie suggested. Everyone then heard Laura, the janitor, humming The Phantom of the Opera song.

" You! You're hired!" Bailee said as she pushed Laura into a dressing room.

" What!" Laura asked confused as the costume people got her ready. They then quickly shoved her out, but made her bump into John.

" What's your freakin' problem? Gosh!" John whined.

" You have big muscles!" Laura said in a flirty, but goofy way.

" Don't touch my muscles."

" Okay everyone, back to work!" Bailee ordered.

Everyone got to their places and the song began.

" _The Phantom of the Opera is here! Inside…" _John began to sing, but had to be interrupted by Stephanie's role.

" Christine! We need to talk about you getting my…The Phantom!" Stephanie said dramatically as she fainted.

" Very good! Take 5!" Bailee called as she went over to help Stephanie up.

Five minutes passed and everyone was back for rehearsal except for John.

" Okay John? John! JOHN!" Bailee shouted. John then came running out.

" John! You're late!" Bailee scolded him.

" Sorry ma'm!" John quickly said under his breath.

" Okay! Now, we're going to do a run through of the end! Places! And…ACTION!"

" Christine, come with me." John said dramatically as he held out his hand for Laura. Laura grabbed, but was pulled too viciously and fell on the ground. Everyone rushed over to her.

" Laura? Laura?" Stephanie asked as she shook Laura.

" I like banana!" Laura said in a concussion way.

" Oh great! Our Christine has a concussion!" Bailee then got another phone call.

" Good news everyone! Our original Christine is coming back!"

" Awesome!" John said.

Katy came back all better and started rehearsing with John.

" _The Phantom of the Opera is here! Inside your mind!"_ John sang.

" Huh?" Katy asked.

" CUT! That's it! We're not doing an ending!" Bailee gave up and everyone left leaving Stephanie and John alone.

" So, looks like we're all alone." Stephanie said in a flirty way.

" Are you hitting on me?" John asked in disgust.

" Technically, yeah." Stephanie answered.

" Hey look! Johnny Depp!" John called to get rid of Stephanie.

" JOHNNY DEPP! WHERE!" Stephanie screamed as she ran out of the room. Bailee then came in.

" So, chili dogs at my place?" Bailee offered.

" Okay." The two were off, leaving Laura behind playing with Bailee's cell phone.

" I like cell phone!"

**Author's Note: That story probably sucked, I know! The skit failed also, but I wanted to perform it so bad I decided to perform it fanfiction style! Review please! You too, Laura!**


End file.
